Pagina principale
Esplora Memory Alpha Modificare Memory Alpha Ultime notizie For news on the film , click 'here'. ;19 September:Anthony Montgomery (Travis Mayweather on ''Star Trek: Enterprise) has filmed a guest appearance on the CBS television series NCIS. Montgomery plays Marine Corporal George Linden in an episode entitled “Collateral Damage." There is currently no airdate scheduled for the episode, but it is part of the show's sixth season which premieres 23 September 2008. http://www.anthony-montgomery.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=blogcategory&id=1&Itemid=30 ;14 September 2008:TOS star George Takei (Hikaru Sulu) is now married to his partner of 21 years, Brad Altman. The couple married today in a ceremony in the Democracy Forum of the Japanese American National Museum in Los Angeles, California. Takei's TOS co-stars Walter Koenig and Nichelle Nichols served as best man and "best lady," respectively. See TrekMovie.com for more details on the wedding. :Many Star Trek alumni won at the Creative Arts Emmy Awards last night. Among the winners were the visual effects team of Ronald D. Moore's Battlestar Galactica, which included Trek veterans Gary Hutzel and Doug Drexler. Moore also won an award for an online Battlestar Galactica featurette, and Star Trek: Voyager guest actress Sarah Silverman won for co-writing the song "I'm F***ing Matt Damon." For the complete list of Trek winners, see the report at TrekMovie.com. ;12 September 2008:Joan Winston, one of the organizers of the first ''Star Trek'' convention, co-author of Star Trek Lives!, and author of the book The Making of the Trek Conventions, has died. Family members informed TrekMovie.com that Winston died in her sleep at an assisted living center in New York on . She was 77 years old. http://trekmovie.com/2008/09/12/convention-pioneer-joan-winston-has-passed-away/ • edit Articolo della settimana – from Memory Alpha's Featured Articles • edit Lo sapevi che... Today in Trek history }} • tomorrow}}|view tomorrow's page • edit this day }English | width = "33%" valign="top"| }} | width = "33%" valign="top"| }} |} ---- }} • }} • }} • }} • }} • }} • }} • }} • }} • • }} • }} • }} Upcoming releases Films * ''Star Trek'' films: ( ) Episodes * Remastered TOS (in syndication) ** (repeat; weekend of ) DVDs *'' Fan Collective - Alternate Realities'' (Region 1 - out now) *TOS-R Season 3 DVD (Region 1 - ) Novels and reference works *''Echoes and Refractions'' (Star Trek: Myriad Universes, paperback, out now) *''Kobayashi Maru'' (Pocket ENT, paperback, out now) *''Star Trek 101'' (reference work, trade paperback, ) *''Gods of Night'' (Star Trek: Destiny, paperback, ) Comics * IDW Publishing ** Star Trek: Assignment: Earth *** #5, "Too Many Presidents" - released ** Star Trek: Mirror Images *** #3, "Mirror Images, Part 3" - released ** Romulans: The Hollow Crown *** #1, "The Hollow Crown, Part 1" - released ** Trade paperback collections *** Best of Peter David - solicited for *** Turnaround - solicited for * Graphic Imaging Technologies ** Star Trek: The Complete Comic Book Collection - released Where to watch Australia * ** Weekdays at 12:00pm, 6:30pm and 11:25pm; Saturdays at 9:00am and 7:30pm; Sundays at 3:55am ** Sundays at 8:30pm ** Sundays at 9:30pm ** Weekends at 11:30am and 10:00pm; Mondays at 5:05am ** Sundays at 2:20am, 8:00am and 10:50am ** Movies: Saturday at 6:00pm; Sunday at 4:05am and 5:30pm Canada * ** Edmonton, Calgary: *** Monday-Friday at 4am ** Winnipeg/Portage la Prairie *** Sunday-Monday at 4am * ** Monday-Friday at 5pm ** Monday-Friday at 12pm; Saturday at 5pm ** Monday-Friday at 4pm; Tuesday-Friday at 1am ** Monday-Friday at 8pm; Tuesday-Friday at 12am New Zealand * Prime TV ** Sundays at 11:30am South Africa * Go Channel ** Thursdays at 9:30pm United Kingdom * BBC2 ** Saturday at ~1am x2 * Bravo ** Daily between 11pm and 12am * ** Weekdays at 4pm; Tuesdays-Saturdays at 4am; Saturday at 11am; Sunday at 11am x2 * Virgin 1 ** Weekdays at 10am, 4pm ** Weekdays at 2pm ** Weekdays at 8pm ** Mondays at 9pm; Saturday at 7pm; Saturday and Sunday at 2pm x2 United States (cable) * Sci-Fi Channel ** Mondays at 7pm/6c x4 ** Tuesdays at 7pm/6c x3 * Spike (also in Canada) ** Monday-Wednesday at 2am/1c ** Weekdays at 9am/8c; 4pm/3c x2; Monday-Wednesday at 1am/12c * TV Land ** Monday-Friday at 6am/5c * HDNet ** Monday-Friday at 1pm/12c; Mondays at 9pm/8c; Tuesdays at 12am/11c • edit Picture of the Day • random potd • • potd index Related Wikia Memory Alpha is not affiliated with Paramount Pictures or CBS Studios. STAR TREK is a registered trademark of Paramount Pictures. STAR TREK and related marks are trademarks of CBS Studios, Inc. The user-created content of this site is released under the Creative Commmons "Attribution-NonCommercial" license version 2.5 which can be found here. See Memory Alpha: Copyrights for more information. __NOEDITSECTION__